


Jycke

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Valp [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Petplay, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Soft Dom Peter Parker, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: “God, puppy, you’re so pretty like this.”Can be read without reading the first part in the series, but I highly recommend reading the first anyway for more soft context.Written For: Kinktober Day 3 - Prompt: Pet Play





	Jycke

Loki dropped his chin onto Peter's shoulder as he seemed to do when he wanted attention, but didn't want to directly ask. 

"Hey puppy," Peter smiled. "You wanna play?" 

He felt Loki's chin digging into his shoulder as he nodded. 

"Alright, go on. Get ready for me and I'll be there in a minute." 

Loki didn't answer except for a soft nuzzle into the side of Peter's neck before he stood up and walked towards Peter's bedroom. It had really become _ their _bedroom. Peter waited a few minutes before following. When he did enter the room, he found Loki naked and on his knees with his collar fastened around his neck. He smiled, tucking some of Loki’s hair behind his ear.

“Look at you, waiting so nicely,” Peter cooed. “You’re such a good boy.”

Loki tilted his head further into Peter’s hand, then dragged his tongue over Peter’s palm.

Peter considered scolding him, but really, it was cute. Instead, he smiled and asked: “You want something else to do with your mouth?”

The response was an excited whine.

“Okay, okay. You know I could never say no to you. Spoiled thing.”

Peter unbuttoned his pants, letting his cock fall out without pulling them down. Loki shifted on his knees. Peter could see the excitement in his eyes starting to bubble over into fidgeting. It truly did remind him of a puppy, trying so hard to listen, but he was just too excited. He brought his hand to Loki’s chin and held his jaw, using the hold to guide Loki’s face to his cock. His touch was gentle, didn’t need to be any harder with Loki as pliable as he was. Loki eagerly swallowed Peter down, working his tongue over the underside of his cock. Peter let out a pleased sigh, letting his hand leave Loki’s face to pet through his hair and drag his fingernails over his scalp. Loki hummed happily around him. 

“So good,” Peter sighed. “Just like that, puppy.”

Peter’s hips started to rock into Loki’s mouth, letting his cock bump against the back of his throat. Even though he gagged slightly, Loki didn’t pull away. Wide green eyes looking up at Peter even as tears started to drip out of them. 

“God, puppy, you’re so pretty like this.”

Loki bobbed his head faster over Peter’s cock and Peter knew that he wasn’t going to last very much longer. He let his grip tighten in Loki’s hair. With a last few short jerks of his hips, he pulled out and came across Loki's face. 

"So pretty," Peter leaned forward and kissed a clean spot on Loki's forehead. "You want to get yourself off?"

Loki nodded slightly, his mouth still hanging open and panting. 

"Where's your toy?"

Loki reached behind himself under the bed and pulled a fleshlight from it. 

"Go on, show me how bad you need it," Peter cooed, hands still in Loki's hair. 

Loki kept his face turned up to look at Peter, even as he started to turn red from embarrassment. He gripped the toy with both hands and fucked up into it desperately. Peter thought he looked perfect as he started to lose control and moan. 

"It's okay, puppy. You can come when you're ready. I want to see you."

That seemed to set Loki off. His hips stuttered into the toy and he let out a whimpering moan as he came hard. He was still trembling when Peter dropped to his knees and pulled him into his arms, holding his cool body against his chest. 

"Thank you," Peter mumbled into Loki's hair as he kissed the top of his head. "Thank you." 

Loki hummed slightly. 

"Think you can stand up?" 

He shook his head. 

"Alright, just like old times, okay? I'm gonna pick up and we'll get you clean." 

Loki's response was to wrap his arms around Peter's neck and allow himself to be lifted up and carried into the bathroom where Peter set him down on the counter. He used a warm cloth to wipe the cum off of Loki's face and clean between his legs, then helped Loki dress in a pair of his own sweatpants and tee shirt. He smiled, thinking of the first time he had seen Loki wearing his clothing. He was able to walk on his own back to the couch where he curled up with his head on Peter's lap.

"Read to me?" Loki finally spoke, his voice soft and sleepy. 

"Of course, puppy." Peter picked up the book they'd been reading through together. Peter started to read: "_ They met one summer day through the high chain-link fence between their backyards…" _

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this scene since I finished Valp and this Kinktober prompt finally pushed me to do it. The bit Peter is reading at the end is the start of one of the stories in Homesick For Another World


End file.
